How to tell everyone
by sad demon gurl
Summary: well this is a story about kagome and inuyasha and how there mated and they have to tell everyone about it but kagome thinks its going to be hard to tell her mother and family in her era. susk at summaries read and review.
1. Chapter 1

How to tell everyone

By: sad demon gurl

Morning came and Kagome opened her eyes and closed them again, flattening her ears.

"Why is it so loud? What are those damn birds doing? Having a party this early in the morning!" Kagome growled, but stopped her rant hearing chuckles beside her.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, feigning innocence.

"It's not funny," Kagome growled.

"Don't worry. You will get use to it in time," Inuyasha said, sitting up and stretching the sleep from his arms.

"How can you put up with that?" Kagome asked.

"Easy, I make sure to be awake before the birds wake up," Inuyasha said with a yawn. "You'll get use to it," he added, standing up.

Kagome growled at Inuyasha and stood up.

Inuyasha put on his underkimono and hakama, and then stopped to look over at Kagome as she was brushing out her hair. With a small smile on his lips, he walked to Kagome and stopped her hand.

"Let me please," Inuyasha said softly, taking the brush from Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha brushed her hair until it shined.

"Mmm, that feels nice. Wait a minute. What did you do now? You are obviously trying to make up for something," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes, trying to turn around and look Inuyasha in the face.

"What? Do I need a reason to be affectionate to my mate?" Inuyasha asked, pouting.

"No, but I'm sure that you have ulterior motives," Kagome said, coldly.

"Not this time, love. Although, now that you mention it..." Inuyasha began, but Kagome growled at him, making him stop.

"Well, I just thought of something. What are we going to tell your mother?" Inuyasha asked, putting the brush down.

"You said before to tell her the truth. Are you suggesting we do otherwise?" Kagome asked.

"No. I still feel that we need to tell her. I just don't have... what's the word..." Inuyasha said, itching his head, trying to think of the correct word.

"Tact you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's it. Me, I would just tell her the truth and tell her to deal with it," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not to worry. I'll think of something," Kagome said with a smile.

"Good. How about something to eat?" Inuyasha asked, slipping his haori on.

"Sounds good. Are you going hunting?" Kagome asked, pulling her kimono on.

"I don't know. It depends on what prey I can find a scent of. We may end up with just song bird eggs," Inuyasha said, as he walked to the screen door.

Kagome made a face at the thought of eating the eggs. "If you can't catch something, we can stop at that field and eat berries again by the stream," she said, as Inuyasha walked out the door.

"Feh. Whatever, woman," Inuyasha snorted, taking off out of the house.

Kagome smiled and finished getting dressed in a simple green and yellow kimono.

Satisfied, Kagome started picking up various things and putting them back into her backpack.

'I have no idea what I'm going to tell them," Kagome thought, until her eyes rested on the boxes that contained their marriage attire.

"That's it!" Kagome squealed, grabbing the boxes and taking the large outer kimono down from the wall.

"I know it won't be the same, but it should do to appease mother," Kagome said to herself as she folded the heavy kimono.

Knowing they would be gone for a time and she was not sure when they would return, Kagome pulled several everyday kimonos and matching belts from the drawers on the wall. Carefully laying them out flat she put them on the top of the other clothes and things in her back pack, making sure that they would wrinkle as little as possible.

Kagome picked up the boxes and her backpack as she walked out to the main room to wait for Inuyasha to return.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, tracking several scents. He caught two scents, one was a deer and the other was a rabbit.

With a snort and a defeated look, Inuyasha turned and went back to the house.

'Feh, we can just eat berries until we get to the village,' Inuyasha thought, as he took to the trees to get back quicker.

Inuyasha landed in front of the house and walked toward the door. Taking a sniff of the air he confirmed his earlier thought that Shinzen had already left.

"Oi Kagome," Inuyasha called.

"What?" Kagome answered, walking out to the doorway.

"We should get going. Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Yes. Just let me get the tea pot and cups," Kagome said, going back inside to grab her bag and the boxes. She went to the utensil area and grabbed the cups and teapot. Kagome put the items into her backpack, being careful to secure them against falling out of her bag.

Kagome smiled and walked back to the door. She walked out and slid the shoji screen closed with a sad look. 'We will be back,' Kagome thought as she slipped on her shoes.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome walked to him.

"I'm ready," Kagome said, with a small smile.

"We will come back. Don't worry," Inuyasha said, cupping Kagome's cheek.

Kagome smiled at him, but was still sad.

"Now we need to be going. I need you to cut yourself," Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome's forearm.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I need to reactivate the seal to protect the house," Inuyasha said with a snort.

"How does it work?" Kagome asked.

"The trees around the house have my blood and pieces of my hair on them. I need to put your blood and hair on them so that we can pass through the barrier that it creates. It acts like a lock," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, ok," Kagome said, taking one of her claws and cutting her arm.

Inuyasha pulled out a couple of Kagome's hairs and stuck a claw into the blood on her arm. He then took off in a flash spreading the hair and blood around to the trees.

"There. Now we don't have to remove the seal when we come back. No youkai can enter and to humans this seal makes an illusion of brush and briars," Inuyasha said.

"Wonderful," Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, let's be on our way. Hop on," Inuyasha said, motioning to his back.

"Um· there's a problem with that,"· Kagome said quietly.

"And that would be?"· Inuyasha asked.

"In a kimono I can't spread my legs very far and I certainly can't run," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha thought for a minute, and snorted. He picked up Kagome and held her in his arms.

"That will work," Inuyasha said aloud, putting Kagome down and picking up her backpack.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Just let me grab these," Kagome said, bending down to grab the boxes and the folded kimono that were beside her on the ground.

"Why are we taking those?" Inuyasha asked, nodding to the boxes that were now resting in Kagome·s lap.

"To appease mother," Kagome answered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Never mind. I'll explain later," Kagome said, as Inuyasha started running toward the village.

Kagome was quite content in Inuyasha's arms, so she soon fell asleep.

Quickly Inuyasha found himself at the clearing they had stopped at on their way to the cottage.

Inuyasha looked down at the still sleeping Kagome and smiled.

"She is beautiful when she sleeps. We aren't that far from the village. I'll let her sleep," Inuyasha thought, continuing on toward Kaede's village.

Inuyasha stopped just outside the village limits.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, shaking the slumbering woman in his arms.

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled.

"We're at the village. You need to wake up," Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome's cheek.

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned with a smile.

"I thought we were stopping to eat at the clearing," Kagome said, as she stood up and straightened her kimono.

"I was going to stop but somebody was asleep. I wonder who that was," Inuyasha mock growled.

"My, my. You are more talented than I thought. Imagine I was sleeping and still made it here in one piece and carrying me," Kagome sneered.

'You try my patience," Inuyasha growled.

"I thought that was what good mates were to do. Drive our spouses crazy," Kagome smiled, walking past a growling Inuyasha.

"Woman," Inuyasha growled at Kagome's back.

Kagome heard him and just giggled, until she realized that he was now running after her.

With a smirk, Kagome whispered "Osuwari" over her shoulder. Inuyasha went face first in the grass screaming Kagome's name.

Kagome continued to walk toward the village laughing.

Inuyasha began to recover from the restraint of the spell. "That woman will be the death of me," he mumbled walking on to the village.

"How much longer are Kagome and Inuyasha going to be gone?" Shippou whined at Kaede, while poking the ground with a stick.

"They shall return, do not ye fret, child," Kaede soothed the kitsune.

"But I miss them," Shippou sighed.

Kaede was about to distract Shippou with a story when a loud shouting startled her.

"Hentai· Get yourself back here, monk. I am going to make it so you cannot reproduce,"· a voice bellowed from the forest.

The voice preceded a fast running Miroku, followed by a fuming and wet Sango.

"I meant no harm…" Miroku shouted, not slowing down.

Miroku ran toward Kaede's hut and slowed to find a place to hide.

"You can't hide from me, monk," Sango yelled, hot on Miroku's trail.

"Kyaa!!" Miroku squeaked as Sango knocked him to the ground.

"I swear, I will rip…" Sango yelled, but stopped at laughing coming from behind her.

"I see that nothing has changed at all," a voice said.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Inuyasha with a woman who looked kind of like Kagome, but she was a hanyou.

"Inuyasha, it is good to see ye. Where is Kagome?" Kaede asked, looking over the woman beside Inuyasha. "By the gods," Kaede gasped.

"Yes, Kaede-san. It's me, Kagome," Kagome said with a smile.

"But, how—when—why—"Sango gasped.

"It's a long story, but the short end of it is that Inuyasha and I are mated," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Yay!!! Kagome-chan will stay with us forever!" Shippou cried, jumping into Kagome's arms and snuggling to her.

"Yes, Shippou-chan. I'll be here," Kagome cooed at the kitsune.

"·Feh—hum—" Inuyasha began but was stopped by a glare from Kagome.

"I am no longer a human, Inuyasha. I am a hanyou and you can't brush emotions off on being a human," Kagome stated with a growl.

"Ok ok. Back off woman. Sheesh," Inuyasha said, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Come, come. We must celebrate this event," Kaede said smiling.

"Yes. We must return to my time in the morning and explain this to my family. I only hope that my mother is as understanding and accepting as you all are," Kagome said with a slight frown.

"Kagome-san, we know you are still you, even if you look different. You are still the same person inside," Sango said, putting her arm around Kagome.

The group went into Kaede's hut and talked until late in the evening. The group decided to retire to bed.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede settled themselves in the hut. Shippou followed Kagome and Inuyasha outside.

"Hey, wait up. I want to sleep with Kagome," Shippou cried, racing to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Shippou-chan, I'm sleeping in the godfather tree tonight with Inuyasha," Kagome said, kneeling down to the kitsune.

"But why?" Shippou whined.

"I just wish to. You know Inuyasha doesn't like to sleep inside and I want to be with him," Kagome explained.

Shippou sniffed and smiled at Kagome. "Ok, can I at least sleep below the tree?" he asked, hopeful.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was already settling himself against the trunk of the tree.

"Feh. Whatever you want," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome smirked at the gruff facade that Inuyasha was putting up.

"I see nothing wrong with that, Shippou-chan. Good night," Kagome said, kissing the top of Shippou's head and jumping up to the limb that Inuyasha was on.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome snuggled against his chest.

"Goodnight, my mate," Inuyasha mumbled as he let sleep overtake him. They would have a long day indeed tomorrow. Pushing that thought aside, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight against him and fell asleep.

As they sleep there was a strange thing happening in Kagome's time that she would fine out too with Inuyasha.

When morning came it was bright and sunny with the birds sing loudly and the flowers fully in bloom. As the two lovers awoke from there peaceful sleep and went to wake the others up and tell them that they had to leave and go to Kagome's time.

"Wake up everyone we need to get going" said Kagome slightly shaking Sango awake.

"Mum" said Sango in her sleep.

"Well I guess that I want stop Miroku from groping that girl I saw him with on my way here" said Kagome.

"What he better not be I will kick his ass and bury him six feet under" said Sango as she noticed that there was a laughing Kagome right beside her.

"Hey what are you laughing at" asked Sango.

"You should have seen your face" said Kagome.

"What you mean you were joking with me" said Sango getting kind of mad.

"No I really did see Miroku with a girl on my way here" said Kagome.

Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I do not seek to infringe on her rights. I am only borrowing the characters to expand on the love and romance between them. Well please review and I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. Well thanks for reading later,


	2. Chapter 2

How to tell everyone

Sad demon gurl

Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I do not seek to infringe on her rights. I am only borrowing the characters to expand on the love and romance between them.

Recap

"Well I guess that I want stop Miroku from groping that girl I saw him with on my way here" said Kagome.

"What he better not be I will kick his ass and bury him six feet under" said Sango as she noticed that there was a laughing Kagome right beside her.

"Hey what are you laughing at" asked Sango.

"You should have seen your face" said Kagome.

"What you mean you were joking with me" said Sango getting kind of mad.

"No I really did see Miroku with a girl on my way here" said Kagome.

"What I'm going to kill that stupid monk" shouted Sango as she stomped out of the hut and to where Miroku was flirting with one of the village women.

"MIROKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING" said Sango in her sweetest voice but Miroku knew that he was in deep crap.

"Well good morning my lovely Sango how are you this morning" asked Miroku turning around very slow so he won't make any sudden movements to upset her farther.

"Don't good morning my lovely Sango me you Hentai" Said Sango giving Miroku as huge red hand print on his cheek and knocked him out.

"Do you think Miroku well ever learn" Kagome asked Inuyasha when he came into the hut a few minutes later.

"Doubt it very highly" said Inuyasha as he sat down beside Kagome to eat breakfast that Kaede had made which was stew.

"Well that took care of one problem for the day" said Sango when she came into the hut with a very unconscious Miroku.

"Hey why don't we take him down to the river and put him in it" asked Kagome being very evil.

"Kagome that's mean but I like it lets do it who knew you could be so evil" said Sango finishing her stew then picking up Miroku with Inuyasha's help and took him to the river. They though him in and watched him wake up screaming like a little girl. Everyone had a good laugh even Kaede.

"Well guys we have to go but we'll be back in about three days ok so Miroku don't get into to much trouble" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha where about to go to the well.

"Good-bye you guys see you in three days" said Sango as she walked back into Kaede's hut to help her with the village herbs and such.

"Good-bye mommy" shouted Shippo as he went to play with the other village children.

"Good-bye guys" said Miroku as he went to follow Sango to help Kaede.

"Well shale we go, mate" said Inuyasha to Kagome. She nodded and hoped on his back and they went to the well. When they got to the well Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and they jumped into the well only to be surrounded by the blue light that is time travel.

Sorry that its so short but the next chapter well be longer and it well be on what they well tell Kagome's family. Anyway thanks for reading.

Well please review and I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. Well thanks for reading later,

Sad demon gurl signing out ()


	3. Chapter 3

How to tell everyone

Sad demon gurl

Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I do not seek to infringe on her rights. I am only borrowing the characters to expand on the love and romance between them.

Ok before I start with the story I would like to thank all the people who review my story and highlight you all even though you know who you are. You made my story what it is now and I want to thank you so much. !!

Vfgbvyrgzuguvurvb;ubv- Thanks it was good wasn't it.

doggi girl- Thank you and its going to be big.

dash- thank you and its going to be something like what you said but not quite so keep reading.

Maire 53- thank you.

Oddpayer205- thanks for the review this is a good chapter.

Kagz- thanks for the review that scene was funny.(LOL)

QueemSteel- Thanks.

All509- thanks a lot,

Anywho t hank you all and I hope you well like this chapter.

Now on with the story.

Recap

"Well shale we go, mate" said Inuyasha to Kagome. She nodded and hoped on his back and they went to the well. When they got to the well Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and they jumped into the well only to be surrounded by the blue light that is time travel. 

When the light was back to being a white and black the two jumped out of the well and into the well house five hundred years into the future.

"Wow that hit me like a ton of bricks" said Kagome as she stepped out into the polluted Tokyo air it almost knocked her back into the well house but she was stronger than that.

"Yeah know you know how I felt the first time I came to this time" said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked over to the house that wasn't that far from the well house.

"Oh shut up MOM I'm home" shouted Kagome but the first part she was just talking to Inuyasha.

"Honey I'm in the kitchen" shouted her mom from the kitchen.

"Kay its me and Inuyasha where going to my room" shouted Kagome as she ran up the stairs before her mom could come in and see her.

"OK" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"So what are we going to tell them,…… no that's not what I mean how are we going to tell them is more like it?" asked Kagome as they entered her room and sat on the bed together.

"Well we could just say it then let them digest what we said then watch them freak out about it" said Inuyasha being only half sarcastic.

"Ok stop being sarcastic Inuyasha we need a plan come on" said Kagome getting up and pacing the room but then she remembered her wedding kimono. She pulled it out of her bag a examined it and put it back.

"So why did you being that thing anyway" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her putting it back.

"That's how were going to tell them you are going to propose to me being dinner but we are already mated and I'm already a half demon so that want work" said Kagome as she paced around the room thinking things out.

"I think I have a idea we could go do there and just tell them and there its done" said Inuyasha this time he was being serious.

"I guess but what would happen when we did would they cry, faint I want to know" said Kagome as she stopped pacing and stared at Inuyasha.

"Well we could just do it and see what happens you know" said Inuyasha as he stood up and walked over to her and they stay like that tell Kagome's mom shouted that dinner was ready.

"Here goes nothing" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Demon want are you doing here you are not welcome here get out" shouted Kagome's grandpa.

"Grandpa its just me Kagome and how should I put this me and Inuyasha are mated" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha sat down on there pillows to eat dinner. It took them all throughout dinner to comprehend what Kagome had said.

"WHAT" shouted Kagome's grandpa as he fainted right into his rice pie( I don't know if that's a food made it up lol :p).

"Kagome is this true" said Kagome's mom seriously but in her head she is dancing around like a 2 year old saying that she is going to have cute half- demon grand-kids.

"Yes mom its true wait a second" said Kagome as she got up and walked to her room and got the wedding kimono and walked back down stairs and handed it to her mother who opened it and gasped.

"Kagome its so beautiful I believe you now what are you going to do I mean are you going to stay with Inuyasha" asked Kagome's mom as she lifted up the heavy kimono and looked at it.

"I well be staying with Inuyasha but I well be coming to visit and when we have kids we well bring them here and let you see them" said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they both got up and walked over to her mom and gave her and hug. Then Souta felt left out and hugged his mom, brother in law and sister. (Grandpa is still passed out in his rice pie).

WELL that's all for now ppls thanks for reading and review. In the next chapter Kagome finds out something what could it be you can give me some ideas and I might use them.

Well please review and I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. Well thanks for reading later,

Sad demon gurl signing out ()later


	4. Chapter 4

Recall

Recall

"I well be staying with Inuyasha but I well be coming to visit and when we have kids we well bring them here and let you see them" said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they both got up and walked over to her mom and gave her and hug. Then Souta felt left out and hugged his mom, brother in law and sister. (Grandpa is still passed out in his rice pie).

Now

"Ok dear if this is want you want I well not make that choice for you, your father would be so proud of you" said Kagome's mom (Kun-Loon) as she hugged her daughter with pride being the mother she is.

"Yes I know mom and I really hope that you guys well be ok with out me here but remember I'll be coming back sometimes and it well be unexpected" Kagome said as they stopped hugging.

"Well we better get back before dark" said Inuyasha giving Souta a nuggy.

"Yeah your right we better get back we'll see you when ever we come back" said Kagome and she gave them one last hug and her sleeping grandpa a kiss on the forehead. Then her and Inuyasha left back to the well house and jumped back down the well and to the feudal era.

"I think that went pretty well don't you think" said Inuyasha as they jumped out of the well a few seconds later.

"Yeah it went rather well but I cant believe that Grandpa passed out in his rice pie that was somewhat uncalled for" she said as they began there journey back to there house.

Yes I know its kinda short and that its been a long time since I haven't updated in a while so this is the best I could do on shuts short notice. Thanks to all the reviewers that have reviewed this story. Well tell next time later.

Sad demon gurl


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recall:

"I think that went pretty well don't you think" said Inuyasha as they jumped out of the well a few seconds later.

"Yeah it went rather well but I cant believe that Grandpa passed out in his rice pie that was somewhat uncalled for" she said as they began there journey back to there house.

Now:

When they got back to there house they smelled a familiarly scent.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" asked Kagome when Sesshoumaru came out from the trees.

"Do you think you can keep Rin for a while she's been acting strangely recently" Sesshoumaru said sounding very concerned for his adopted daughter.

"Sure we could right Inuyasha" said Kagome very glad to have another girl in the house of just her and Inuyasha.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said nodding. After the final battle with Naraku Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally settled there differences and decided that they would get along like brothers should.

Just then Rin came out from behind Sesshoumaru and ran to Kagome. Rin had grown quite a bit since the finally battle now a beautiful 13 year old. She had hair like Kagome's and eyes as green as the leaves on the God Tree.

"Aunt Kagome" shouted Rin as she ran and hugged Kagome.

"Hey Rin how are you" asked Kagome.

"Fine and you" Rin asked.

"Good I have some news to tell you" whisper Kagome so that now even the demons could hear what she had said.

"Ok good bye Lord Sesshoumaru" said Rin as she bowed lowly to Sesshoumaru and he nodded his head in return and walked back into the trees toward the western palace.

"Inuyasha me and Rin are going to go to the hot springs you catch us some dinner we'll be back before dark" Kagome said as she and Rin went off to the hot springs.

I know that its short but I haven't really had a lot of time on my hands which school and ACTS and doing other things but I'll update when I get the chance and PLEASE REVIEW.

Happy Holidays

^_^ sad demon gurl


	6. Chapter 6

How to Tell Everyone

I don't Own Inuyasha characters (although I wish I did) ^_^

Chapter 6

Recall

"True very true I well have to go back to my time in a few weeks just to make sure" she said as Inuyasha walked in the door right after she said the final word.

"Sure of what…what's wrong with you…cant you tell me, mate" Inuyasha asked looking like a very hurt puppy that just got kicked and thrown into a cage.

"Nothing it was just a nauseating spell, I hope" she said the last part very quietly that not even Inuyasha's hearing could hear.

Now

So the two went back to there house and everyday for two weeks Kagome was throwing up in the morning and was find later in the day. So the next day they had planned to go to Kagome's time and to the doctor. When they got to Kagome's time they saw Kagome's mom and she took Kagome to the doctor leaving Inuyasha behind to help Souta with the shrine work. When the two got back from the doctor Kagome had this weird look on her face that was a sort of mix between happiness and sickness.

"What's wrong, Kagome" Inuyasha asked when she was up the steps of the shrine.

"We're going to have a pup" said Kagome giving him the biggest smile she's ever given anyone since the day they were mated. Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to be a dad" he said which were the only words that he could get out because he was so shocked.

"Thanks mom for taking me to the doctor. We better be getting back so we can tell the others" said Kagome as she gave her mom, brother, and grandpa a kisses good-bye.

"Be careful and after you have the baby you better bring it to me to see how cute it is" said Mrs. Higurshi with hearts in here eyes that she was finally going to have a grand child.

"Ok mom" Kagome said and they went back to the well house and jumped back into the well to the Federal Era.

When they got to Keada's Sango, Miroku, Keada, and Shippo were all there sitting around a large pot of stew.

"So you are?" said Keada being the first one to speak.

"Yes" stated Kagome as she and Inuyasha sat next to the old women who gave them both a bowl of stew.

"What is it mama?" asked Shippo as he came up and sat next to her.

"Shippo do you want a baby brother or sister?" asked Kagome as she gave him a hug.

"Yes mama I never had one before. So you're going to have a baby" he said jumping up and down happily because he'd wanted a sister or brother.

"Yep" she said and Sango went up to her and hugged her.

"Guess what?" said Sango in a very quite whisper that not even Inuyasha could hear.

"What?" asked Kagome equally as quite.

"Me too" she said.

"No way that's to much of a coincidence" said Kagome going back to her normal voice. Sango just nodded her agreement.

Thanks for reading guys please review that makes me happy lol. And gets me to update faster. Welps thanks again guys.

^_^ Sad Demon Gurl signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

How to Tell Everyone

Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha.

Recall

"Yes mama I never had one before. So you're going to have a baby" he said jumping up and down happily because he'd wanted a sister or brother.

"Yep" she said and Sango went up to her and hugged her.

"Guess what?" said Sango in a very quite whisper that not even Inuyasha could hear.

"What?" asked Kagome equally as quite.

"Me too" she said.

"No way that's to much of a coincidence" said Kagome going back to her normal voice. Sango just nodded her agreement.

Now

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur to Kagome. Inuyasha barely let her do anything.

"Don't stress yourself, mate, think of the pup" he would say to her and she would pout and he would always give in.

"You know the doctor said that the more things that I did the better it would be for the pup" she would say when he wouldn't listen.

"What do doctors know about demons" he would huff.

Kagome wouldn't have a comeback and would just sit back down and relax.

"Inuyasha can we go see Sango and Miroku today?" Kagome asked on sunny Sunday morning.

"Yeah I suppose we can" Inuyasha said and packed a small lunch for the two of them and they set out to see there friends. Little did they know they were going to met someone that they hadn't seen in a long time.

"STOP" shouted Inuyasha as when he smelled something out of the ordinary.

"What is it Inuyasha" Kagome said as she smelled something but didn't know what it was but she know that it smelled kind of like dog but nothing like Inuyasha or herself.

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said with a straight face.

"Brother" stated Sesshoumaru when he walked out of the trees.

"What can we do for you today, Lord Sesshoumaru" asked Kagome standing beside Inuyasha incase something happened.

"I seem to need your help with a matter" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

"What is it" asked Inuyasha calmly taking Kagome's hand.

"An army from the Southern lands has infiltrated some of the Western lands. I have sent my own army to take them down, even went myself and there is some strange aura coming form them" Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"Right, when should we leave then," asked Kagome looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You don't me and Sesshoumaru, will leave right now, show me were they are" said Inuyasha stepping toward Sesshoumaru but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha I am as capable as you are to fight and you know it" she said quickly.

"No Kagome I want you and the pup safe without any possible dangers" stated Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand off him and walking toward Sesshoumaru again.

"You are with pup" asked Sesshoumaru with just a little spark of excitement in his eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Yes" Kagome said calmly looking into the demon lords eyes without fear.

"Ok Kagome go to Sango and Miroku I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this" Inuyasha said with a small smile of comfort but it did nothing to help the hurt she felt at the moment.

"Right" she said and turned and hurried off toward the village where her friends were. 'What was that all about?' Kagome wondered. 'Sesshoumaru never asks for anything from Inuyasha why start now'. 'After the finally battle with Naruku Sesshoumaru left with Rin and we hadn't heard anything from him'.

Sorry if its kind of still short guys I just needed to update even if its only a little cause its been a while since I had. I hope you guys like it enough to leave a review. And if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I like hearing what others want to happen.

Well hope you liked it.

Sad demon gurl


End file.
